


Prankster

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Prankster

Clint is a prankster at heart.  
He tries to make others laugh.  
This is because in his childhood all he did was cry.  
His father was a prick.  
In circus, he learnt different pranks.  
Due to this background of his pranks became legendary.  
He started pranking Shield agents.  
The stoic agency nedded a few laughs.


End file.
